Catching Uri
by Kuroneko99
Summary: They've been though impossible battles, intense training, and life and death situations. Now the Vongola family faces their biggest challenge yet: catching Gokudera's feisty cat, Uri. Hitman Reborn oneshot


**So this is my first oneshot story. It's a Katekyo hitman story. i was bored so i decided to write this. please comment and let me know what you think**

* * *

**Catching Uri**

"_Tenth, you have to…catch Uri…You have to…boss…" _

Tsuna remembered Gokudera's strained words as he lay in the white bed in the hospital ward, his labored breathing and face red with fever. It may have just been a cold, but Gokudera was the kind of person to be crippled by even a harmless little cold. Those had been his last words before he passed out from the fever. Now Tsuna was walking around the Vongola base's expansive hallways searching for the evasive feline.

"Uri." He called, looking under boxes. "Uri." Still no sign of the Strom Guardian's cat. "Where could that cat be?" His brown eyes looked around with a worried expression. _Why does Gokudera's cat have to be so hard to find?_

"Tsuna, whatcha doing?" Tsuna turned to see Yamamoto coming towards him, his Shigure Soen Ryu slung over his shoulder.

"Yamamoto-kun. I'm looking for Gokuera-kun's cat." He replied, running his fingers through his brown bushy hair, a sign that he was feeling the pressure.

"Oh? Sounds fun!" The swordsmen smiled good naturedly. "I'll help you then."

"Thanks, Yamamoto-kun." He gave a relieved sigh. _With Yamamoto helping, we should be able to find Uri much faster._

"Oi, Tsuna!" A booming voice came from down the hall, making Tsuna jump. "I heard something about looking for a cat! What is this about?"

"Ryohei!" Tsuna exclaimed as the Sun Guardian jogged over to him, his athlete tapped fists pumping through the air as he pretended to hit an unseen opponent. That was Ryohei, a fighter at heart and always on a permanent adrenaline rush.

"Tsuna! What's this about a cat?" Ryohei seemed to have only one volume setting: Extra loud and obnoxious. He always managed to kill the eardrums of everyone in the vicinity.

"Uh…well…" the young mafia boss tried to explain.

"We're looking for Gokudera's cat." Yamamoto told him.

"Octopus head's cat?" he shouted. "An extreme search for the cat!"

"You can calm down; it's not that exciting..." Tsuna muttered, but Ryohei was beyond listening.

"Brother? Tsuna?" Kyoko and Haru appeared, followed by Bianchi and I-pin. Chrome stood beside Kyoko, wearing her usual shy expression.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna felt his heart speed up at the sight of Kyoko and her smiling face.

"Are you looking for Gokudera-kun's cat?" She asked.

"Yeah…he asked us to find Uri…" Tsuna replied sheepishly.

"Sounds fun. We'll help you look." Kyoko said.

"Haru will help!" Haru explained, pulling out a net and a toy mouse from out of nowhere. Leave it to Haru to have those things on her person.

"What are we doing? Lambo-san wants to play a game!" they turned to see the little cow kid come running down the hallway eagerly. The Thunder Guardian's green eyes were alight with childish glee.

"Lambo, this isn't a game. Were' looking for Gokudera-kun's cat." Tsuna told him as Lambo tugged on his leg.

"Eh? Stupidera?" Lambo seemed to have lost a bit of interest. "Hey! Hey! No-good Tsuna, Lambo-san wants candy!"

"It's a good idea. We'll have a competition to see who can capture the cat first." Out of nowhere, Reborn appeared on Tsuna's head. Leon swished his and blinked from the rim of Reborn's black hat. "The winner will get whatever meal they want."

"Lambo-san wants candy! And Takoyaki! Lambo wants takoyaki!" Lambo exclaimed with a laugh.

"Reborn! Don't make this a contest! We're just looking for Gokudera-kun's cat!" Tsuna protested.

"This will be a good time for training." Reborn responded curtly. "You can use any means necessary to catch the cat."

"Reborn!" Tsuna protested again, but the infant ignored him.

"Alright! Extreme cat catching challenge. I will catch the cat to the extreme!" Ryohei roared, flames of determination burning in his eyes as he fired up another "extreme speech".

"I should try making something to lure the cat out." Bianchi muttered.

"Bianchi, you shouldn't do that or you might end up killing it!" Tsuna protested.

A sudden meow made them all turn. Sitting casually, running his huge paw over his ears, was Uri. The cat's tail swished over the floor as it cleaned its yellow ears.

"You may begin now!" Leon transformed into a pistol and shot off a blank, signaling the start of the challenge.

"YOSH! Time to catch the cat to the extreme!" Ryohei raced towards the cat, his eyes burning with even brighter flames. Uri looked up and gave a startled meow as Ryohei came down on him. The cat dodged and took off down the hallway full speed.

"Brother, wait!" Kyoko said and followed after him with Haru and Chrome behind her.

"Lambo-san wants to catch the kitty!" Lambo pulled out a pink grenade from his hair and followed the chase. "Lambo-san's gonna win!" Lambo gave a startled cry as he tripped over his tail, the grenade slipping out of his hand, bouncing across the floor. "Uh oh…" He stared at the pin in his hand.

"Lambo that's dangerous-!" Tsuna was cut off as the explosion rocketed the building, sending smoke everywhere. "Wah! We're going to end up killing the cat!" He cried as he was flown backwards, landing hard against the floor. "Ow!" Lambo landed on his stomach, dazed and his afro charred.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm…" Lambo muttered, his eyes rolling back in his head as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"You alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, picking up the bruised Lambo in his arms. The smoke had begun to clear, leaving Yamamoto and Tsuna alone in the hallway.

"Yeah…" the Vongola boss moaned and stood to his feet, rubbing his head.

"Let's go looking for the cat this way." Yamamoto turned and headed down the opposite hallway. Tsuna nodded and followed. Finding the cat was going to be harder than catching it. The Vongola's hidden underground base was vast with many hallways and rooms, perfect hiding spots for a cat who didn't want to be caught.

_This isn't going to be easy. I can understand know why Gokudera-kun has so much trouble with Uri. _Tsuna thought as they searched hallway after hallway. Their footsteps pounded against the floor in the empty hallways. _I wonder how Kyoko-chan and the others are doing?_

"So, Tsuna, any ideas on how to catch Gokudera's pet?" Yamamoto question, bringing Tsuna back to the present situation.

"Uh…no…actually…" the boy replied awkwardly.

"Hey, isn't that Uri?" They stopped when they spotted the yellow and white cat appear from behind a stack of building materials stacked against the wall. "What should we do now?"

"We should be quiet so as not to startle him." Tsuna suggested as they creeped closer to the cat. The dying will flames in the cat's ears flickered as Uri glanced around.

"It'd be nice if we had some catnip or something." Yamamoto suggested jokingly.

"Hey, Tsuna, what are you doing?" Dino suddenly appeared behind them, looking down at them curiously.

Tsuna put a finger to his lips as he turned to the blonde haired mafia boss. "Shhh, Dino-san. We're trying to catch Gokudera-kun's cat." He hissed.

"Oh, I see." Dino said with a smile. "Leave this to me; I'll catch the cat for you." Pulling out his whip, Dino crept stealthily towards Uri who had stopped to play with a piece of string hanging from the wall.

"Wait! Dino-san!" Tsuna whispered, trying to stop him.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I can handle this. Leave this to me!" He flashed them a confident smile and prepared to move in. "Here, kitty, kitty!" He wound his arm back and let the end of the whip fly.

Uri turned around suddenly, seeing the Cavellone boss's shadow fall over him, and leapt out of the way with an angry hiss. The end of the whip ricocheted off the floor and shot back at Dino, wrapping around his legs. Giving a startled cry, Dino waved his arms wildly in the air as he fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

_Dino-san is useless without his subordinates! _Tsuna thought sadly as he watched Uri jump over the immobile Dino and race past them with a smug "You-can't catch-me" smirk on his furry face.

"S-Sorry, Tsuna!" Dino apologized, embarrassed and he struggled to get free. "Looks like you'll have to go on without me…"

"Sorry about this, Dino-san!" Tsuna shot him a backwards glance as he and Yamamoto continued the catch for Uri.

"Looks like Gokudera's cat really is a tough one." Yamamoto commented and drew his sword. "Do you think that Gokudera will get mad is I try to stop it with my sword?"

"You're not going to use your sword on him, are you?" Tsuna cried.

"It's worth a shot." Tamamoto's sword began to glow with the blue Rain flames and his Vongola ring lit up with the same blue flame. He was actually going to try and stop the cat with his sword. "Shigure Soen stance 2-," Suddenly a giant cage fell from the ceiling, trapping him inside. "Huh? A cage?"

"Just what is this? Where did a cage come from?" Tsuna stopped suddenly and Uri disappeared around a corner.

"Eh? Yamamoto-kun? Tsuna-ni? What's going on?" Fuuta poked his head out of one of the rooms, staring at the two boys curiously. "What are you doing in a cage, Yamamoto-kun? I heard all this ruckus so I came to see what this all about."

"We're trying to catch Gokudera's cat." Yamamoto was still smiling even though he was trapped in a cage. "I guess I got a bit carried away and ended up in this cage." He laughed casually and put his sword away. "I wonder if the others were trying to use this cage to catch the cat?"

_That seems like a bit much._ Tsuna thought as he imagined Reborn suggesting that they use a cage. _This chase is turning out to be total chaos. _

"Tsuna, you go on and try to find Uri. I'll catch up later." Tsuna turned to his friend.

"But shouldn't I try and help you out of the cage first?" Tsuna suggested.

"I'll get him out, Tsuna-ni." Fuuta told him with a smile. "you go catch the cat."

"Ok…" Leaving, Yamamoto to Fuuta, Tsuna ran after Uri, keeping his eyes peeled for the feisty feline. _I have to catch the cat soon. I guess I have no other choice. _Tsuna popped a Dying Will pill into his mouth as he slipped on his white mittens. The Dying Will flame appeared on his forehead, flickering with the bright orange light. "Alright, time to find that cat." Using the flames to fly, Tsuna shot down the hallways, searching desperately.

Several of the hallways had scorch marks and holes that could only have been made from Bianchi's poison cooking, obvious signs that the cat had passed this way, but had evaded capture yet again. Tsuna stopped suddenly as Uri jumped out in front of him before turning hard left. Ryohei roared after him with Bianchi, Lambo, and I-pin racing at their heels.

"Cat sighted! Extreme capture!" Ryohei launched himself at the cat but it evaded his hands and the boy tumbled to the ground. Bianchi and the others jumped past him in hot pursuit. "Extreme rejection!" Ryohei shouted.

"Come here kitty, don't you want some fish?" The "fish" in Bianchi's hands looked more like something straight from hell that was coated in purple and had toxic fumes rising up from it. The cat gave a furious meow and ran faster.

"Lambo-san will catch the cat!"

"Lambo, you mustn't!" I-pin cried as she tackled Lambo, knocking the live grenade that was in his hand to the floor.

_This is bad. _Thinking fast, Tsuna shot after Uri, scooping up I-pin and Lambo as the grenade exploded behind them.

"Ah, Tsuna! Lambo wants to catch the cat!" Lambo told him angrily, waving his tiny fists through the air.

"Thank you, Tsuna." I-pin gave a bow as he set them down before continuing the chase. He flew past Bianchi and was closing in on the cat.

_It's almost over. _Tsuna landed in front of the cat, cornering it. Uri screeched to a halt and turned to flee, but was stopped by Bianchi.

"It's over, cat." The Poison Scorpion said menacingly, wearing a victorious smile on her face.

The cat's fur bristled as it looked around for an opening to escape. Tsuna's Dying Will flames extinguished and he bent down to pick up the cat. Uri suddenly turned and jumped up his arm and bounded over him, escaping into an open room.

"Not again!" he cried as the rest of the group catch up, out of breath.

"Oi, Tsuna! Did you find the cat yet?" Ryohei demanded, gasping for air.

"He went into this room up ahead." Tsuna pointed to where the cat had disappeared. They had cornered the cat and the chase was almost over, he could feel it.

"We almost have him!" Haru exclaimed, brandishing the butterfly net she held in her hands.

"Yosh! Continuing extreme capturing of the cat!" They all followed the cat and threw open the door.

"There's nowhere left to run!" Bianchi said as they stepped into the room. They stopped suddenly as they spotted Uri. He was curled up next to the sleeping Gokudera, purring loudly. He opened one red eye and gave them a smug grin. Even though Gokudera and Uri seemed to fight constantly, the cat was loyal enough to his master to come to his side in his time of need, escaping capture to do so.

"Huh?" they cried in disbelief.

"Looks like Gokudera is the winner since he successfully caught the cat." Reborn announced as he walked into the room behind them. There was a knowing smile on his face as he observed the Vongola family's ragged worn out appearances. With ragged sighs, they members of the chase party collapsed on the floor, exhausted and defeated. One cat had completely humiliated them without so much as batting an eye. With all their schemes, plans, and training, they had been outsmarted by a simple cat

And that was the day that would be forever remembered in the Vongola family as the day of the Great Cat Chasing.


End file.
